What I always wanted
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Tired of their constant bickering, Snape sentences Ginny and Draco to detention until they work out their problems. What happens when things work out too well? FINISHED
1. Caught Fighting

(A/N: the first seventeen chapters of this fic will seem familiar-ish. They are the revamped chapter one.)

Caught Fighting

Ginny slumped against the wall. Why did she agree to wait for Hermione? Knowing the bushy haired Head girl like she did, Hermione was waiting to ask their new professor a question.

Couldn't she for once have normal friends? The kind that gushed about boys and did each other's hair?

Noooo instead she had Hermione Granger, (who was always trying to drag her off to get a new book,) Luna Lovegood, (who couldn't tell you what day it was without consulting the Flangeracs,) Colin Creevey, (who was forever going on about what a great complexion she had and if he could just play with her hair a bit and put her in this dress and...) and Dennis Creevey (who was always trying to turn her hair purple and hook her up with Pansy Parkinson).

Ginny resisted the urge to flinch as Draco Malfoy relaxed his body against the portion of wall beside her.

Great. First she was talked into taking this damn demonstration. Then Hermione abandons her to flirt with boys while trying to make Ron jealous. Now this. She decided to ignore Malfoy. She had already had two fights with him this year and really didn't intend to make it an odd three.

Malfoy had other plans.

He looked over at Ginny. It was a long calculating look that lingered a bit too long on her ass and breasts for her liking, but she kept her cool... with difficulty.

Malfoy returned his gaze to the front facing position and a slight smirk crept over his features. Ginny resisted the urge to break his nose. She didn't like that look one bit.

She noticed a shower of sparks and groaned inwardly. Couldn't he just leave her alone? She opened her mouth to reply when she noticed something.

There was a breeze on her middriff.

She looked down and squeaked.

She had been wearing jeans and a Weird Sisters tee shirt, but now she was dressed in an emerald green laceup bra and very risque skirt. Two crossed belts held up the sheets of dark blue fabric that made the front and back of her skirt. She was now wearing a pair of knee high black boots and a white headband with bunny ears attached, held back her hair. Around her neck was a play boy bunny collar and necktie.

The only thing that was the same was the dragon pendant that hung from her belly button.

Ginny looked over at Malfoy. As expected, he had a quiet smile on an otherwise innocent face.

Ginny returned her gaze to the front, eyes slitted. He wants to play like that. Fine.

Ginny aimed her wand at him and fired off a spell.

Draco's flawless face was suddenly dusted with freckles, blosoming from his nose to rush across his pale cheeks. His white blonde hair lenghtened until it reached just past his shoulders.

He was dressed like Sailor Moon. Knee high white socks off set the bright blue high top sneakers and darker blue pleated skirt. His shirt was white with a blue trimmed Sailor collar and Dark red tie.

He looked murderously at Ginny, who raised an eyebrow. "You look good in blue."

Five minutes later, both students had abandoned their wands for more traditional means of fighting when Snape found them.

"He started it." Ginny announced.

Snape sighed. "Detention. Tonight. My office."


	2. Entering Detention

2 Ginny And Draco enter detention

Ginny sunk low in her chair and resisted the urge to glare at Malfoy. It was bad enough to have been caught fighting with the idiot, but now she had to endure an entire detention.

It really had been her fault. She had risen to the bait.

Well, that's what Hermione had told her she felt.

Ginny set her teeth and tried to control her face as Snape entered the room.

888

Draco refused to think about her as he readied for detention. "Stupid temptress." He muttered.

"Did I just think of her as a Temptress?"

"Well she is! She runs around dressed like that..." Blaise protested, from his position on his bunk.

"Like what?"

"That skimpy little thing she was in yesterday."

"I put her in that."

Blaise looked impressed. "Really? Well what was she doing with a pierced belly button? Good girls don't have those."

"Mum did."

"This is not helping your case, you realize?"

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"I could let my shrink know I talk to you."

"Point taken." He replied, not seeming to notice he had been insulted. "Look she's the one at fault here."

"How?"

"She had a Dragon in her belly button and a Phoenix on her back."

"I fail to see how this attributes to my being in detention."

The boy on the bed sighed.

"Honestly. She was teasing you with the Dragon. Or have you forgotten what your name means?"

"No."

"I rest my case."

Draco looked at him. "If I didn't have detention I would argue some of the finer flaws in your logic."

Then he marched out the door.


	3. Enter Snape

Chapter 3

Snape enters

Ginny felt her teeth ache from clenching them so long. God, what was with that man? Could he not hurry up.

She glanced at her watch for perhaps the eight time. Did he not know what was meant by seven o clock? it was almost ten after. Maybe he was doing this on purpose. That would be just like his sadistic self.

A flash of movement caught her eye and she flickered her eyes over to the boy in the seat beside her before she could stop herself.

Draco Malfoy was attractive. She hated to admit it, but he was. Not insanely handsome (His aristocraticly sunken cheeks would never allow that) but there was a certain aura about him.

The movement caught her eye again and she looked down at his hands. He was turning a small silver dragon over in his hands. Ginny frowned at it, wondering why it was so familiar. The tiny ruby that made up his eye winked at her and she remembered. Her hands fluttered to her sleek stomach and she winced.

This morning after the fight. It had fallen out. If she didn't put it back in her hole would close.

Ginny rose to her feet, her awe inspiring five feet ten inches. Draco looked up as her shadow engulfed him. She tried her best to look sexily haughty. It worked quite well and Draco had to resist the urge to gulp. She leaned close, letting her breast hover a few inches from his face, causing a slight blush to sweep his face.

"That's my dragon." She announced.

Draco looked down at the silver and ruby dragon then handed it to her. Ginny was almost disappointed.

She grinned as an impulse struck and leaned back, baring her stomach.

"Wanna help me get it back in?"

She was pleased to note his blush intensified. Draco was spared an answer as The door opened and Severus Snape walked in, holding a sheaf of paper.

"Well, well well. Fighting in the hall?" he said not even looking at the detention forms. "I think perhaps, I have a fitting task for you two. Follow me."

(A/N: My update schedule is out of wack. My floppy discs are out to get me.

To e- yeah, i know Gin's a bit bad girlish, But Ginny's been through a lot. Makes sense that she would kinda go beyond the bourne so to speak. I'm glad you like it though!


	4. Following the Leader

Chapter Four

Following the Leader

Alternatly clenching and unclenching her fists, Ginny followed Snape out, doing her best not touch Malfoy. She didn't like Malfoy.

She knew she didn't.

She was reasonably sure she didn't.

Fuck.

Ok. He was tolerable. She could handle him in small doses. But another detention with him probably wasn't going to be all that great.

Why did she have an urge to sing "We're following the leader"?

She looked at Snape's back. That could have something to do with it.

She had a mental image of him in night gown, top hat and umbrella, parading as John in Peter pan and she resisted the urge to giggle. If he was John, who were they?

She snuck a glance at Draco. Definitly the villian of this peice, in her mind set. She had a sudden image of him with a pirate hat and full out pirate regailia and had to smile. She wondered if he'd go sans shirt.

Ewww! I didn't need to think that!

So who did that make her? Tiger lily? No. Wendy? Not girly enough. That left Tinkerbell. She smirked. Take that image of sexy shirtless Malfoy!

It occured to Ginny that maybe she needed to get out more.

He led them to an empty classroom. Well almost empty. Two chairs and a table were in the center of the room. Ginny didn't recognize the halls they had come through so this must be a less used part of the castle.

"Sit" Snape ordered. Ginny and Malfoy did so wareily. "Now, your detention shall be served in here."


	5. Out of My Cage

5 Out of My Cage

Ginny walked forward and took a seat. She knew enough to know you didn't question Snape during a detention. Leastways, not infront of another student. She irritated him endlessly when she was the only student he could punish. Around others common decency ruled and she avoided getting them in the same heap of trouble she usually found herself in.

She had managed to put Follow The Leader out of her head and for some reason Mr Brightside seemed strangly insistant on running the halls of her mind.

"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine"

Draco turned to look at her as she softly sang the words.

"Gotta gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all"

Draco turned to Snape with a look that clearly said, why are you doing this to me?

"It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this"

Snape sent a look at Ginny. "No chance of you stopping before the end of the song is there, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny grinned and raised her voice.

"It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss  
Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag"

"Will you shut up?" Draco snarled. Snape just looked amused.

Ginny shook her head and rose to her feet, dancing around him in circles, while still singing.

"Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his—"

Draco made a face. "I don't want to hear about this!"

"Chest  
Now, he takes off her dress  
Now, let me go"

Ginny grinned broadly.

"I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control"

Finally Draco leaned close and began to sing. His tenor voice sounded in bright comparison to her clear soprano as he quietly sang with her, both having forgotten that Snape was there.

"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"

Snape watched them, heads together. A look of delight was on GInny's freckled face while Draco was quietly pleased.

He decided to savor this. As soon as they remembered that he was there they would hate each other again. It really was a pity. They belonged together.

"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine"

Snape shifted his weight and both teens looked at him. He caught a look of frustrated annoyance before they remembered who they were and what they were.

"What are we supposed to do?" Malfoy sneered, regaining his identity and sitting down.

"Talk." Snape said, walking to the door.

(A/N: I was listening to Mr Brightside whenI wrote this. I wanted to pull out Ginny's playful side and have Draco get caught up in it despite himself. I was very happy with the result.


	6. Protesting

Chapter Six

Protesting

Ginny raised a brow at this. "Talk?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. Talk."

"Why?"

Snape sighed and looked down at Ginny. "Miss Weasley. Let me explain this. You and Mister Malfoy will sit down."

"We already are."

He scowled at her. "You will remain here for three hours. At the end of that time I will come and get you."

"What!" Ginny and Malfoy shrieked, jumping to thier feet.

"Professor," Ginny began desparately, "You can't... I mean..."

"You can't mean to leave me alone with her!" Draco protested

"I can, Mister Malfoy."

"But why? This is jsut a detention! Let us clean or.. or..." Ginny stuttered. The idea of three hours with Malfoy and nothing to keep her occupied was torture.

"Oh, no. You two will sit here and talk. Mcgonagall and I have agreed that you two should talk out your problems."

"Talking's overrated!" Ginny protested.

"Regarless, This is the thrid fight this year and it's still October. If you haven't figured your problems out by morning you will repeat this as often as nessecary. Night," he concluded as though he had just had a gallon's worth of cheering charms.

He closed the door and left them.

Ginny stared at the door then looked at Malfoy, who was looking decidedly sick. It was going to be a long night.

(A/N: Not that long, I know. I'm sorry my schedule has been all screwed to hell. I promise to be better about it.


	7. Two Hours Later

7 Two hours later.

That was two hours ago. And the only recent development was she had shifted position and he had started to tap his fingers on the table.

Ginny glanced at Draco. Only a few candles were illuminating the room. His hair sparked brightly in the glow and Ginny felt herself melt into a fantasy.

_She walks into the brightly lit hall. The diamonds in her hair and draped around her neck sparkle brightly in the candle light. She looks around, her lips parted in a slight frown when she can't find him. _

_"Looking for me?" Comes the delicate whisper. She spins, her amber dark hair floating behind her and her gown billowing. _

_He stands there, his honey hair catching the light of the candles and bounching it back. He holds a rose in one hand, the other buried in his pant pocket. He looks up and she falls into his greenish gray eyes. _

_She looks away. "Of course not."_

_He comes to her, threading the rose in her curls. "It suits you better than those trinkets your fiance gives you."_

_She turns from him. He slips his arm around her waist. "You know we can't" She protests weakly._

_"We can." He mummurs back. _

_"With you I have nothing. We are nothing." _

_He turns her to face him. "Is money that important?"_

_"You know it's not."_

_"Then forget it."_

_"I have obligations!"_

_He leans in. "Forget them."_

_"You ask me to go against my word?"_

_"I ask you to follow your heart."_

_She looks into his soulful eyes and succumbs. She lets all of it wash away and lets him kiss her. Her eyes flutter closed and-_

"Weaslette?"

Ginny snapped out of her day dream to realize she was staring at Draco with what she knew were her bedroom eyes. She knew if she said anything it would be her seductive voice.

"Are you quite finished staring at me?" He asked, though in truth he wasn't really minding it.

She nodded, her face flushing, and looked back to the front of the room.


	8. Offense

8 Offense

Ginny was rapidly running out of things with which to keep her mind occupied. One can only stare at the ceiling for so long before their imagination takes over and they start envisioning monsters in the shadows.

After mentally vanquishing her thirteenth shadow monster, Ginny finally snapped.

"OK, Just what is it about me that offends you so?" Ginny finally burst out, turning to look at him

"What? Oh you mean other then the fact that you're a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy and we're mortal enemies?" he drawled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Core, mortal enemies? What planet are you from?"

He stared at her. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Which part?" She demanded petulantly.

"Core. What on earth does that mean?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Havn't you ever seen Labyrinth?"

He frowned at her. "Of course I have. I assume of course you're talking about the Labyrinth in Knossos."

She rolled her eyes again. "No. I'm talking about the movie by Jim Henson. And trust me the Minotaur's Labryinth aint got nothing on Henson."

"Oh really?" He demanded leaning forward. It didn't occur to the two that they were actually having a decent conversation for once in their lives.

"Oh, don't tell me you've never heard of Jim Henson!" She exclaimed.

He shook his head proudly. "Nope."

She shook her head. "No wonder you turned out cracked."

And just like that, the amiable companionship was broken. Both parties fell silent, Ginny with embarrassment and Draco with a touch of rage and jealousy.

Minerva sighed and turned to Snape. "Shall we bring them back tomorrow as well?"

He nodded. "Sooner or later, they'll have to admit it."

(A/N: For those of you out there who don't know, Core is an expression to indicate pleasure or surprise. Kinda like Cool or Wow! Still working on lenght for this fic but I think I'm getting better, no?


	9. The Second Night

9

The Second Night

Ginny tilted her head back and blew a bubble with her gum. She snapped it loudly, pleased when Malfoy looked over at her, annoyed.

Why was the stupid git acting like it was her fault? It wasn't! At least, she was being mature here! Only not so much. She was deliberately doing her best to goad him, without saying anything. For the past hour she had loudly hummed the Star Wars theme song, tapped her nails repeatedly on the wooden table top, played cats cradle with a thread from her fraying jeans and finally she had found an old peice of gum in her jean pocket an proceded to make very big and very loud bubbles.

Ginny leaned forward, steepling her fingers together and focusing on the red nailpolish that was already chipping. She really hated nail polish, but it kept her from biting her nails so she wore it pretty often. She had bitten her nails a lot when she was younger, a reflexive action when she was bored or nervous. Maybe she could conjure up some nail polish and work on her nails. That might irritate him.

She glanced over at Draco again and a decidely wicked idea came into her head. She looked at Draco again and let herself slip into another day dream.

_Draco took Ginny in his arms, kissing her passionately and forcefully. It was everything you read about in those novels and made Ginny feel devine just thinking about it. _

_She pushed him away, ineffectively like the cheap romance heroine she was. "Stop! You rogue!"_

_He pulled her tightly to him and she felt his heart beat racing with the dangerousness of what they did._

_"Don't say such things!" He exclaimed softly, nuzzling her neck._

_She tried to pull away. "Stop it! We can't!"_

_"We can." He said, pulling her back to him. She stared at his chest for a moment, feelings warring deep with in her.Then she reached up to kiss him. _

_Her brother stormed into the room, all fire anf fury. _

_"Ron!" She exclaimed, pushing away from Draco. Draco looked at the other red head with fury. _

_"Weasley!"_

_"Malfoy! Stay away from my sister, you git!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because we're enemies."_

"Why are we enemies?" Ginny asked aloud, still lost in thought.

"Because our families have been." Malfoy answered, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Why?" Ginny asked, turning to him.

He stared at her. "Did I miss something? Are we in the question-the-obvious class here?"

"Seriously! Why are our families enemies?"

He shrugged. "Hell if I know."

She stared at him this time. "You don't know? You've just been following a stupid mandrate for all your life? And you don't even know why?"

(A/N: Short I know. Give me a break. I'm sick.

To Beerbottle: Bite me. If you don't like it, piss off.


	10. Call me Ginny

Chapter Ten

Call Me Ginny

He turned to face her fully.

"One could say the same about you, Weasley."

She sniffed, fighting the flame that wanted to brighten her cheeks. "At least I think to ask."

"Yeah, after only, what is it now? Fourteen years of doing what your family has decreed."

"Fifteen," She snarled. "You know, maybe if you were a little more considerate, I wouldn't have to kick your ass so frequently."

He bristled. "You don't kick my ass."

She smiled with sweet venom. "Keep telling yourself that, dear."

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. Abruptly Draco turned back to her again.

"It has something to do with the founding of Hogwarts."

Ginny turned to him, regarding him over the back of her chair.

"Go on."

"Well, there was a big to do when it was founded and different families argued about who should be included. The Malfoys and the Weasleys were friendly at the time, allowing and encouraging intermarriage. Then when the question arose, they found themselves on opposite sides of the fence. Tension and such resulted and the rest is history."

Ginny was silent. "Now, was that so hard?"

"You don't kick my ass."

Ginny laughed, clapping her hands delightedly. "Ever the charmer, aren't we?"

Draco rose from his chair and crossed sensually over to her. He tilted back her chin. "I could charm you if I wanted to, Weasley."

Ginny felt her cheeks flush and butterflies flutter about her stomach. She disengaged her head from his grip with a playful smirk.

"You'll have to do better than that," She taunted over the pounding of her heart in her ears. "I don't date unless they can tell me my name."

Draco took her face in his hands. He wasn't sure why he was pushing this so much, but for some reason he knew he could get her to kiss him. And for some reason, he wanted it.

"Virginia..." He murmured, drawing close.

Ginny's long fingers stopped his descent. "Nice try, Draco. The name's Ginevra." She whispered.

Ginny did not fail to notice that the next night he called her Ginevra the moment she entered.

(A/N: God! Some days they just make me want to shove them in a closet until they profess undying love. Sheesh. They're impossible.

To Name: Glad you like!


	11. What do you Want?

11 Night three: what do you want?

Ginny shifted once more in the ungodly and uncomfortable chairs. She was running out of ways to distract herself. She was aware of just how many days it had been since her last boyfriend (257). She was also aware of just how sinfully good looking Malfoy was.

He was lounging in his chair, robe draped across the back of it. His tie was loose and the top button of his shirt was undone. He had his hands behind his head and was currently studying the ceiling. Ginny was trying not to stare. He was really quite handsome. Harry was cute, with his wayward hair and upbeat attitude, but Draco was handsome, from his immaculate hair to his dark hooded eyes.

Ginny forced herself to look away before he could catch her. She was staring intently at the desk before her when his voice broke the silence.

"Hey, Ginny?"

She started at the sound of her given name from him but turned to regard him. "Yes, Draco?"

"What do you want?"

She blinked at him. "Huh?"

"I mean out of life."

"Like you care." She huffed.

"Ah, come on! We're stuck in here any way. What's it gonna hurt? It's not like I'm proposing we go have sex in the broom closet."

Ginny stared at him as a little voice inside her screamed: Oh, my god please do I will eat cookies off your chest, just do me now!

Ginny ruthlessly quelled the voice. "Alright then, happiness."

"Happiness?" he repeated incredulously.

"You wanted the truth, Draco."

"Sorry, I just don't see how you can't be happy. I mean, you have friends right? And parents and such that love you."

"That's well and good, but I want someone... someone who can make me laugh. Someone who makes me smile. Someone nice to come home to."

Draco looked away. Wouldn't that be nice. Someone who actually cared what you wanted.

Ginny fell silent with him, staring deeply at her table. "What about you?" she finally asked.

He smiled. "Why would you care?"

"Who says I do? Come on. It's not like I'm asking you to get naked," she teased.

He glanced over at her, her thin lithe frame only a few yards away. She had a body to kill for. _I might just ask, Red._

(A/N: Sorry for the terrible update guys. I'm in computer class And I should be working on that but I don't have any other free time today. Still, hope you liked it. I actually managed a fair deal of lenght for this sucker! Go me!


	12. Draco's Reply

12 Draco's reply 

"Hah," Draco snorted. 

"Come on! I told you!" 

"I can't help it if your life's an open book. I'm a man of mystery, of intrigue. The inner machinations of my mind can drive a mad man sane." 

Ginny crossed her arms, meeting his eyes steadily. "You realize I won't give you any peace until you give me a real answer." 

Draco winced. He leaned back in his chair and thought. What did he want? He had never really addressed the question before. It was always what he wanted right then, at that moment in time. He had never thought about what he might actually want out of life. 

"What do you want to hear?" He asked rhetorically. 

"The truth would be nice," Ginny commented wryly. 

"How my dad wants me to be someone I'm not? Don't you get it Ginny?" Draco asked, a bitter edge coming to his voice. He was trying hard, thinking about his life. God, his life sucked. Dad was a jack ass and his mother was so doped on the pills his dad gave her, he doubted she even knew the difference in days. His father was the last thing he ever wanted to be He didn't even notice that he was crying. 

Draco was looking at himself now. He was on his way to becoming the very man he dispised. He looked wildly about, catching Ginny's eyes. Her eyes showed pain and understanding. She took his arms. 

"Don't you see?" He muttered. "You have everything I ever wanted." 

Ginny opened her mouth but he wouldn't let her. He had to say this. 

"Yet you treat it like nothing, Ginny. What I wouldn't give to live as you do for even a day. No one wanting you to be someone you don't want to be. You think 'How can anyone be that cruel every day of every year?' Well my father raised me that way. I would give everything for a family that treats me like the love me. My father..." Draco trailed off, seeing the look on Ginny's face. There was something there he couldn't quite place. Something familiar but haunting. 

(A/N: uggggh. What a crappy update. Still, hope you guys like it!  



	13. Draco's Dad

13 Draco's Dad

Ginny felt her breath catch and suddenly the world seemed a bit darker. Draco was looking at her curiously and she wanted to just shrug it off. She tried.

"Nothing."

"That look doesn't say nothing. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just the past rearing it's ugly head." She collected herself. "It's nothing. Really."

Draco narrowed his decidedly perfect eyes at her. "Tell me."

She met his eyes. "It's Nothing," she bit off each word.

His eyes narrowed further then returned to their normal state. He got up and walked the short distance to her. He tilted her head up with his fingers, playing a wicked melody on her heart.

"Tell me, Ginny."

Ginny was beginning to feel light headed at his proximity and she had totally forgotten what he was talking about.

"My father," he prompted softly, tracing her jaw with his nails and sending shivers down her back.

"Your father?" She replied. Her mind, in it's disjointed state, focused on the single instance that leapt forcefully to her mind, clammoring for her undevided attention.

"My father," He repeated softly, leaning in as if to kiss her.

"Your father," she hissed.

Draco suddenly caught the tone of her voice. He was amazed my the raw fury she mustered.

He pulled back, taking her shoulders and studying her face. Her eyes were dark and haunted and he knew this was it. In for a penny, in for a dime...

"What? What did my father do?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

"Do you, could you, possibly concieve what he did to me?"

Draco got the distinct feeling that she didn't want an answer. He wisely stayed quiet and waited patiently. He studied her as he waited. She was one in a million, he realized. Almost perfect in every way. So why was he just noticing?

"Do you remember the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked quietly.

(A/N: Okay, seriously short chapter. I'll get a longer one next time. I was listening to Anything for Love the whole time I wrote this chapter. I love Meatloaf.

To ALifeOfShadows: Cliffie enough for ya?


	14. Chamber of Secrets

Chapter Fourteen

The Chamber of Secrets

Draco looked at Ginny as she sat there, her pretty face marred by the rage displayed there.

His thoughts raced back to his second year. He focused on what little he had seen of Ginny that year. There was the first time, in Diagon Alley, her standing up for Potter.

For some reason that made him seeth with jealousy. What the hell? He wasn't jealous of Potter... no way, the git could have Ginny. Draco's eyes found Ginny's, clouded with anger and unshed tears.

Okay, so the git would never be allowed anywhere near her. He could make sure of that.

He pushed the green eyed monster away and focused once more on his second year. He didn't see her much that year but she seemed to have been fading into the background the entire year. Aside from the Valentine fiasco, she had more or less disappeared from his radar.

He moved to the event in question, The Chamber of Secrets. He remembered what his father had said before the year started. Something would be happening.

He remembered his father bragging about something or other. He focused on that, trying to remember what the idiot had said. Something about a girl...

He remembered now. Lucius had been saying how he had given Riddle's old diary to a girl at Draco's school. He had also said she was a first year...

The lines connected and Draco swore. Of course. Ginny had been the one down in the chamber. Everything made sense now. Ginny had been such a shy girl after that. It was only in the past few years that she had actually come out of her shell, exchanging insults and curses with him.

He looked at Ginny, as she sat there. Her eyes were down cast and she was shaking with repressed sobs.

"Merlin... what happened to you down there?" He muttered. He got up and walked over to her, taking her hands as he knelt before her.

Ginny met his eyes, trying not to let her tears spill over.

"Ginny, I... I'm so sorry. I wish I had known."

She tossed her crimson hair, trying to remain composed.

"How could you know? I wouldn't expect someone like you to care about someone like me."

"Ginny..."

"Stop it!" She shouted, tears coursing down her face. "Stop bloody pretending to care! I don't need any more heroes who won't sweep me off my feet. If you're going to make me walk for myself, just tell me now."

Draco stood up, drawing her up with him. Without a word, he swept her up into his arms. He marched to the door of the room even as she protested. A quick charm unlocked the door.

"Why the hell didn't you do that before?" She asked in hushed tones as he carried her down the hall and out to the Quidditch Pitch. The air was crisp and he set her down for a moment to take off his robe and hand it to her. She stared at it for a moment and he sighed, helping her into it.

"I didn't do it because I didn't hate you enough to get us in any more trouble."

"But you were fine with getting us an undetermined amount of detention." She pointed out as he picked her up again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he carried her to the broom shed. He set her down again as he pulled out a broom.

"Maybe I wanted to be stuck with you for a few nights. Figure out why I liked you so much."

Ginny let him pick her up again as he mounted the broom.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he took off into the night sky.

He held her to him with one hand. He reached up and cupped her face with the other as he steered with his knees.

"Hell if I know, Ginny." He replied then kissed her.

(A/N: Tada! I combined a few chapters here but I hope you like it anyway! Fluff!

To Amelia: Of course It's not over! Just the chapter is! (giggles)


	15. Secretly

19 Secretly

Snape wasn't sure what had gone on the night before, but the next day Ginny and Draco were civil to each other. It seemed like a cold, forced civility but Snape wasn't going to complain.

Ginny and Draco had other things on their minds beside keeping their Potions master appeased. Like keeping their relationship a secret. Draco knew he was unconventionally and irretrievably drawn to the fiery redhead. He was too far gone to care about trying to save himself but rather had embraced it and was enjoying his time with her.

GInny knew she fancied him. He was the epitome of a sexy male and he loved her. Which she was perfectly fine with. He didn't know he loved her yet, but she was certain he did. And she was equally certain they could make it work.

Well, if it weren't for the parent bit.

Draco kissed Ginny's temple as they hid behind a stack of books in the library.

"I think my dad would die from shock if he saw me now," Ginny muttered.

Draco grinned into her hair. "Mine would die of shock then come back to kill me."

Ginny laughed softly. "I'd love to see that."

"What about your Mum?" he asked.

"She'd get over it. She wants grandbabies real bad. She might get a little upset, but I think if I popped out a couple of babies, she'd get over it."

"Mmmm. Mine would probably be the same. I guess we can't expect anything so nice from your brothers."

"No. The male population of my family would flip. SInce they're the majority, they'rewhat we have to worry about."

Draco sighed. "Don't I know it."

"So we keep it secret then?" Ginny asked, playing with his fingers.

"For now, pet. For now."

Ginny sighed, "Damn my brothers."

"You don't mean that."

"In five years I might."

Draco laughed, picking up a book from the stack. "So, do you read much?"

"Mostly Muggle fiction. You?"

"Muggle is prohibited in my house, but I get around it. I like fantasy."

GInny laughed, "You're living in a world most consider fantasy yet you read about it?"

"Yeah, Tolkien and the like. Some of the new authors are pretty awesome too, like Nora Roberts and Terry Goodkind."

"Oh, my god! Nora Roberts? That's like as classy as trashy romance comes!"

"Come on, haven't you read her vampire books?"

"No," Ginny admitted.

"See? Don't knock it til you try it. What about you?"

"I like the epic historical fictions. Sci-fi too."

"Which authors?"

"Mostly Ken Follet, Michael Crichton, Robin Cook, that stuff."

"Mmmmm," He murmured, burying his nose into her neck.

"Eek!" She shrieked, flinching away.

"What?"

"Your nose is cold!"

"You brat!" he cried, wrestling her down to the ground amid her soft shrieks.

When he had her pressed down, he smiled down at her. SHe grinned back. He bent down to kiss her. She pulled forward to kiss him back.

(A/N: Wow! That was fun! More drama to come, I promise you! any way hope you guys like this!

To harrypotterchick4ever- Glad you like it! And, yeah, you might have mentioned it once. ;D


	16. And Everything Went To Hell

Chapter Sixteen

And It All Went To Hell

Ginny smiled brightly as she walked down the hall to her next class. Cloud nine had nothing on her. She seriously thought she might be falling in love with Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't just the fact that she wanted to spend every waking movment with him. It went far, far beyond that.

She loved the way his hand seemed made for her. She loved the way he would touch her in the most random of places, now her elbow, now the small of her back. It was the way he said her name when he held her. It was the way he stopped making fun of her in public. He still bothered her brother but she appreciated what he did for her here and now.

No, Ginny was absolutely fascinated with him and she was more than glad the feeling was mutual.

She slid through a doorway and into Draco's waiting arms. He kissed her neck as she leaned back into him.

"How was your day, sexy?" She asked.

He grinned into her hair, "Looking up."

Conversation dwindled into pet names for a few minutes as they basked in each other, merely happy to coexist.

Ginny sighed as her watch beeped. "Shit."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Draco chuckled.

Ginny craned around to smile at him. "No, but I kiss you."

"Oh, you temptress, you!" He muttered, nuzzling her neck again.

"Ah, I need to go."

"I know."

His arms never left her.

"It's Quidditch."

"Season's over."

"Harry wants to talk about next year's team."

"He'll be gone. He doesn't matter."

"You are absolutely horrible, you know that."

"Glad to hear it. I won't have it said that the Great Malfoy is going soft over a girl. Even one like you."

Ginny laughed and twisted to kiss him. "Utterly and horribly unencouragable."

She kissed him one last time before slipping out of the room and into the hall way. Where she came face to face with Harry Potter.

"Hey, Harry! I was just coming to practice and--"

"Save it, Ginny. I know."

Ginny refused to let her heart even beat faster. "Know what?"

"What you were doing."

"So what was I doing?"

"Making out with Malfoy."

Ginny's hand clutched at her robe but she kept her head up. She remained silent.

"What does Ron think?" Harry asked.

"Ron doesn't know. No one knows," she whispered.

"Ginny, this'll kill him."

"He doesn't need to know," She ground out through clenched teeth.

"Ginny, I have to tell him."

"You can't!"

"I have to Ginny. Someone does."

Ginny stood still as stone as Harry passed by her. She barely registered Draco come out to wrap his arms around her. All she knew was over.

(A/N: Three more chapters. Next we see Ron's reaction. I hate to tell you guys, but this isn't going to be one of those happy fics. The ending will be happy, I promise you. But the next two chapters are going to be pretty painful.

To ALifeOfShadows: Seriously, that's the kind of thing most people don't talk about but I think they would!


	17. How Am I Supposed To Live

Chapter Seventeen

How Am I Supposed To Live?

Ginny sat in stony silence, absorbing the ultimatum her family had just imposed on her.

She blamed Harry and yet she blamed herself. She loved Draco. He was everything she didn't know she wanted. He was everything she needed.

Harry... it was his fault now. He had not only told Ron, but Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor house as well. Ginny now had two options: break it off with Draco and pretend it was all a joke or stay with him and lose everything.

Ron would never forgive her, even if it had all been just a joke, he was going to remember this forever. She wondered how the rest of her family would handle this. Would her parents disown her? Would they understand? Could they understand? Their love had been acceptable from the very beginning. They never had the entire school looking at them wondering if he was a Death Eater.

Draco slipped his arms around her but she shrugged them off with a sob.

"Ginny..."

"I can't deal with this!" She sobbed. "I just can't handle it!"

Draco sat beside her, careful not to touch her.

"You don't know what it's like to have everyone hate you! To have them all think you're a blood traitor!" she cried.

Draco touched her fingers gently. She didn't push him away.

"Ginny... If you want me to, I will."

She looked up at him. Tears were in her pretty brown eyes.

"What?" she asked softly.

He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and held it to her. Ginny stared at it then looked back up at him. "Draco... what?"

He smiled. "I was going to wait til we both had graduated. You know, wait til I had my inheritance to keep us going. But I guess that plan's out the window."

Ginny looked at the box again then took it with shaking fingers. She pulled the top off the box, looking at the brilliant silver and emerald ring cushioned in the box. "Draco... what?" She began, uncertain of what to say.

He moved over slightly til his shoulder was touching hers. "If you want, I can publically ask you to marry me. Down in the Great Hall, after dinner. You can say no to me. Everyone will think I truly loved you and they won't blame you for falling to me."

Ginny bit her lip. "What if I don't want to say no?"

Draco smiled slightly. "Then say yes. Everyone will talk about us for the next ten years."

She met his eyes. "Do you want me to say yes?"

Draco took her shoulders in his hands. "I want you to want to marry me. I want you to want to spend the rest of your life with me. I want you to know I'll always be there. But I don't want you to say yes unless you want to marry me."

Ginny leaned forward, kissing him softly. "I want to marry you, Draco Malfoy. I want to be the only woman in your life. I want you to be everything and I want to be your everything."

Draco kissed her back, taking her face gently between his hands. "Sweetheart, will you marry me?"

Ginny hesitated only a second. If she said yes now, she lost everything that she had. Her family, her friends and her hopes and her dreams. If she said yes, Draco could give them all back to her.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

THE END

(A/N: not as angstly as I anticipated. Still, a good chapter and a wonderful way to end the fic. Don't worry, this means you guys get a new fic! Starting tomorrow! Oh, and Ginny and Draco marry and have sinfully good looking kids! Eventually Draco gets his inheritance and they live happily ever after in relative luxury. :3


End file.
